How to save a life
by Raura4lyfe
Summary: Just another songfic based on my all time favorite song by the fray. Austin Moon, Miami's top Pediatric Surgeon. Now here's the fun part Ally Dawson gets in a car accident and Austin's her doctor. What romance will blossom and will they work together to solve their problems? Read and find out. Aussly and slight trez.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back with another Rossome story. This time Austin is falling for Ally who is a patient in the hospital that he works at. Let's get to it. I am thrilled that you all love my work so much so I think I have made my mark on the website as a writer. I have a dream to meet r5 in person but I haven't been able to get tickets to a show!**

Austin's POV:

It's just another day a say to myself as I drive to work. I work at The biggest hospital in Miami and I was their top pediatric surgeon. I was on my way to assess an incoming pediatric trauma. I don't know much but I know her name is Ally Dawson. I also sang in my spare time, which isn't much. I finally get to the hospital and hurry to change into my scrubs and went to the pit. (**If you watch greys anatomy you should know that pit is the er.**) I went to the room she was in and was informed on the situation. "Ally I'm Dr. Moon. Can you tell me everything that happened?" I asked. "I was driving to work when this asshole decided he had the right of way and t-boned me and now I'm here." She said. I checked her over and began to look at her stomach when I saw that her knee was badly dislocated. "Call orthopedics and get me a consult please!, I said, Hey Ally your belly is a little rigid so were gonna get a CAT scan okay. Do you have any family that I can call?" I asked. "Nope my parents are dead and my brothers were killed in active duty a few weeks ago." She said. Orthopedics finally arrived and said the knee was only dislocated and would need to be reset. We took her down to CT and found that there was a little bleeding in her stomach. We would watch that to see if it would heal itself. We took her down to the pediatric floor to be monitored overnight. I was called down to her room at around 8:30 because she was having some stomach pains. I felt her stomach and it was even more rigid than before. I had them prep Ally for surgery to stop the bleeding and went to scrub in. Once I was in the OR I started the exploratory laparotomy. (**A laparotomy is when you explore the abdomen for injury.**) I found the bleeder and to stop it I had to remove her spleen. Once we closed I wheeled her down to her room and stayed there until she woke up. I checked the swelling on her knee to see what work had to be done on it. The swelling had gone down in the time since it had been set. She woke up after about 30 minutes.

Ally's POV:

So I'm on my way to work when I get t-boned and end up at Northern Miami hospital. My doctor is the esteemed pediatric surgeon Austin Moon. I have a dislocated knee and a concussion now that the bleeding in my stomach has been stopped. From what I heard Austin say to the nurse he's the one who operated and stopped the bleeding in my stomach. I know I'm going to be out of work for a while but if I don't pay rent this month I'm screwed out of a house. Maybe Austin can help me out. I look over to see Austin asleep in the chair next to me and the clock says it 11:45 p.m. I reach over to tap him on the shoulder to wake him up but I end up wincing in pain then feeling the warm trickle of blood on my stomach. "Austin wake up! My stomach is bleeding. Austin!" I yelped. He gets up and looks at my stomach and immediately grabs some gauze and places it there and tells me to hold my hands there while he gets a suture kit to fix the torn stitch. After that's done we stay quiet for a minute. "Dr. Moon can I-" I sad before he cut me off. "Ally you can call me Austin if you want to. I'm only 20." He told me. "Austin can I stay at your place until I can get a place of my own?" I ask barely above a whisper.

Austin's POV:

Ally just asked to live with me until she can afford a home of her own. What do I say? I can't say no to her. I know she's a patient and all but I feel like I have to do this. "Sure Ally you can stay with me. I just need to know when you can be discharged." I told her. I know the rules by heart and I can look after her while she's recuperating. It is a perfect plan. Well not exactly "perfect". I still have to work here at the hospital. Maybe I can talk to the chief and see if Ally can become my intern. If she can then the plan will work.


	2. Authors note

**Hi my minions. Yes I know I've been slacking. Don't freak out because I know what I'm doing. I've been think g for a while and I need a new way of doing things so I've decided to shake things up a bit. I'm going to hold a PM contest and here's how it's gonna work. You guys submit your idea for a story to me via PM and I select three of the ideas and PM them back. Those people will then write a sample paragraph of their idea the characters must be from Grey's Anatomy, Kickin' It, Austin and Ally, and R5 members. You can use OCs in your stories but make sure you but that in the summary you send first. The entries must be summaries of your idea. Your prize is that you may get your idea featured in my next story. So the rules you may ask are as follows:**

**1\. You may not submit porn. Some smut is fine but if it goes Into detail I won't use it. **

**2\. Title your PM: contest entry. **

**3\. Max amount of characters is up to you. **

**4\. List your name and one cool fact about you and a reason why your idea is awesome. **

**I will announce the finalists in 3 days. So hurry up. The winner will get their idea featured in my next story so make them exciting and fun. Go to work my minions. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! It has been nearly a year since you've heard anything from me. I'm sooooo sorry for that. I have had so much thrown at me this past year and I have had no time to update. I am so sorry to have to tell you this but I'm leaving this account as it sits and moving over to wattpad. I will leave the occasional authors note to tell you guys stuff but I won't be posting new stories on here. My wattpad name is ReneCait. Look me up and read Moore of my work ok over there. Im ditching because wattpad has a cleaner format and easier uploading process. And I can get comments and questions directly. See you all over there. **


End file.
